Amusement devices and games are enjoyed by people all over the world. Virtually every person uses some sort of amusement device or plays with a toy or game. Unfortunately, many games require two or more persons to play and may take hours to complete. It is desirable to have a game that can be played quickly and can be played by a single person as well as by a group of persons.
A problem with some games is that the games include an element of luck. Some games, for example, introduce an element of chance with dice or cards so that the outcome is skewed by the roll of the dice or the lay of the cards. Such an element of chance diminishes the skill level required for the games. It is highly desirable to have a game that does not include an element of chance and relies purely on the skill and reflexes of the player.
The number of games available for handicapped persons who are confined to a wheelchair is limited. Some games cannot be enjoyed by persons who have limited use of their legs, are heating impaired, or mentally impaired. Also, games requiring the use of the legs are difficult, if not impossible, to play in confined areas as such as a bus, train or airplane. It is therefore desirable to have a game that can be enjoyed by adults, children and handicapped persons, and can be played when traveling by automobile, bus, train or airplane.
There are many cafes, bars and lunges that are frequented by thousands of persons each day to eat, listen to music, watch wide screen television, rendezvous, and socialize. Bars, cafes and lounges are often convenient waiting places for travelers between flights and for business people between meetings. It will be appreciated that it would be highly desirable to have a game that could be played while people are waiting at a bar or in a cafe that does not tax the mental capacity of the player so that the games does not interfere with other mental activities.